Around The Bend
by sixunderpar
Summary: Summer vacation. Life is great. When Bella is set up for the task of getting the goods over to the new neighbors around the corner, she expects it to be a 5 minute trip. Who knew that Edward Cullen would make it last for months? AH. Lemons.


A/N:

Hello skittles! *rainbow*

This idea just burst in my head, and even though it is incredibly cliche and has probably already been done, I said what the hell and decided to post. Tell me how bad this is from a scale of 1-10? :D

* * *

I climbed down the stairs, humming to myself. It was eleven o clock, July, the sun was shining and I didn't have to go to work today. Life was good. As I approached the kitchen I felt a scent hit me, and I groaned, running to my mother.

Renee was standing by the stove, glancing at it curiously as she coughed manically. "Oh God, Mom," I muttered, looking at the stove. 425 fahrenheit. I quickly turned the oven off and pulled the pie out, which was almost completely burnt. I turned to my mother, who was smiling sheepishly. I scowled at her. "That was a close call. We re lucky that you didn't burn the whole house down." She frowned.

"But it said, right here," she poked at her laptop sitting on the counter. "Preheat oven 425 degrees. And that's exactly what I did!"  
"Preheat, mom," I sighed. "You turn it down to 350 degrees. How long had it been in the oven?" I looked at the black crusted pie.

"45 minutes or so." she shrugged. I buried my face in my hands. "You need to learn how to read recipes better. What were you baking a pie for, anyway?"  
"Oh, there's this lovely little family that moved in around the corner from us. The Cullens. The mother, Esme, is just a sweetheart. She baked us brownies. So I thought, hey, why not bake something back? I guess that was a bad idea."

"You can say that again." I snorted. "That was an absolute failure, mom. Now you know to always stick with your Betty Crocker mixing crap." She swatted my shoulder playfully before sighing.

"Ugh, I guess it s back to scratch." My eyes widened in horror. "Oh, nu-uh, mom. I am so not letting you attempt bake a pie, after nearly burning the house down 2 minutes prior." She chuckled.

"I guess that would be for the best. Oh, and while you re at it..." she pondered. "Would you be so kind to drop it off at Esme s?" I repressed a groan.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I had anyway been thinking to sign you up for the job... you have nothing to do today, right? Why not meet the neighbors?" I shrugged. "Plus, Phil s taking me out to lunch." she added mutely.

"Aha! I knew you were scheming!" She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head vigorosly.  
"It s that lovely little cafe down the road. You would love it."  
"I think you and I have a little different tastes in... everything, Mom." I said as I began to get out the new ingredients for the apple pie.  
"I must say, though, I m surprised you re still going out with him. You get bored easily."

"Phil is... different." she swooned. "He gets me. He's fun. He's romantic. And he;s got stamina, too." she winked. "You are corrupting my fragile little 17-year-old mind, mother. Please stop." I heard her laugh lightly behind me.

"Fragile? How did it go with that Mike boy?" I blushed furiously. I had drunkenly lost my virginity to him in the backseat of his car a few weeks ago, and even though I hadn t told Renee, she knew something had happened.

Although I had been taken advantage of, it was something. It really was great that the one time I take a sip of vodka I decide that I should lose my virginity to the guy I've hated since grade school.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered simply.  
"Oh, come on, let s talk boys! Did it hurt?" "Mom, please." I felt the heat flaming in my cheeks.

"Well, as long as you were safe, I'm happy as a duck in water. Now, I m going to watch some TV." she announced, before stepping out of the room and turning some crap reality TV show on.

"Duck in water." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

"Have fun," I waved to my mother as she climbed in Phil's Dodge.  
"It s the big mansion around the corner. You won t miss it."

"Sure thing, Mom." I murmured. She gave me a salute before they drove off, leaving me with a pie in my hands. I couldn't believe that I was going to do something so... cliche.

I would never imagine doing this on my own. "For Renee." I told myself, before I walked across the road, taking a quick turn before I saw what Renee had meant by you won't miss it; that thing was huge. With large windows that replaced walls on most areas, it looked extremely modern and... amazing. How had I never noticed this house before?

Although, if I had known that this is what had been behind it, I bet I'd probably never dare to set foot around the corner. I took a deep breath and walked up to the porch, ringing the bell. Hell, even the sound of that was modern. I waited for a minute and nobody answered. I rang the door again.

"Yes, yes," I heard something distinctly male sounding grumble from the other side. The door finally flew open and there stood a boy with messy sex hair. It was a strange shade of auburn, with streaks of bronze. His eyes were a deep green, and if I looked closely enough, I could see flecks of different shades of gold. There had been a pucker between his eyebrows when he had opened the door, but once he saw that I was a stranger, he leaned casually against the arch of the door. "Can I help you?" he asked, grinning crookedly. Crookedly. Oh my.

I would never survive. I cleared my throat as I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks, and I saw him purse his lips to keep from laughing.

"Um, yeah, I'm Bella. I live, uh, down the street?" I said it as if it were a question. "And, my mom baked a pie and she wanted me to give it to Esme Cullen. Wait, this is the Cullen manor, right?" Oh God. What if I had come to the wrong house? He chuckled a little bit, shaking his head, before standing up straight and holding his hand out.

"The Cullen manor?" he snickered. "Well, ask my butler here, Jeeves." I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand. It was warm. And soft. And I felt a warm current shoot through my body, straight to my... err, nether regions. I blushed. "I'm Edward Cullen. I m Esme's step-son. She's out running some errands at the moment. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

"Oh no, I m not going to be a homewrecker and destroy the tranquility you ve got going on in there. I m very clumsy. I tend to trip." He laughed loudly. Homewrecker? Bella, you idiot.

"I'm good company, Bella." he smirked. And that's where I decided to fold. The one time where God cuts me some slack - no way I was going to pass this one up.

"Eh, what the hell. Let me in." I said lightly, and he chuckled.

"Jeeves! Come take Miss Bella's jacket." Edward called out in to the foyer once I stepped in. But I was too marveled to say anything. This place was... huge. Marble floors, white walls, a huge staircase, walls that were about 1,000,000 feet tall.

I was seriously starting to wonder if they really did hide a personal butler here somewhere.

I followed him in to what I assumed was their living room, with a monstrous flat screen and a white leather couch. There was a shelf of games, and under the plasma sat too many game consoles to count. I took a seat as he motioned for me to.

"Wow," I breathed. "Where's Jeeves? I think I need him to call 911; I'm about to have a panic attack. This place is like... huge." "Yeah." Edward said with a bit of an edge. Hm. That was odd. "So, would you care to enlighten me why you are here at this ungodly hour waiting to see my step-mother?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ungodly hour? It's like two o clock." "Yeah, and I'm 18 and still growing." he argued. "I have the right."  
"Yeah, well, I'm 17 and still growing. I don't sleep until the end of the day when all the action is over."

"Oh, silly Bella," he sighed. "All the action doesn't begin until the night." he said with a wink.

Did he just wink at me, and imply something about action at night?

"Oh." I said lamely, and he chuckled lightly.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry for being crude. I've been around my brother for too long. " he mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

"Being around horny teenage boys in highschool makes me used to this kind of thing. I'm good." I shrugged, before clamping a hand over my mouth when I realised what I had just said. He simply snickered, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello?" I heard a feminine voice call out suddenly, a door shutting loudly. Edward's face immediately morphed from that smile to a scowl, and he groaned. "Anyone home?"  
"Who is that?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes before huffing.

"It's Esme." I heard her footsteps approaching and Edward stood up as she entered the room. "Hello dear," she smiled warmly at her step-son before hugging him tightly, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Edward stood there, still glaring, his hands laying lstiff at his sides. I saw Esme peek curiously at me before releasing Edward from her grasp. "And who is this young lady?" she asked, taking a few steps toward me.

I got up quickly - and loudly, not to mention - and shook her hand. She pulled me in to a warm embrace.

"You gave my mom like... brownies and she wanted me to give you this pie. She's Renee Dwyer." I shrugged, handing the pastry I had left on the table to her. She grinned widely, accepting it with a look that was almost reverent. Really, over pie?

"Oh, thank you so much dear. I appreciate it very much. Send all of my love to the darling Miss Dwyer. She's a sweetheart." she sighed, before scurrying out of the room. Edward had wore a look of disgust as he sat back down.

"I can't stand that woman." he groaned, rubbing his temples. I hesitantly took a seat next to him. "She seems nice. You don't like her?" He turned his head to me, glaring with so much intensity and hate that I almost felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You don't know anything about her." he said sharply before standing up. "I think we should call it a day, Bella."

He took my arm gingerly and led me to the door, and as I stepped outside, he was still glaring. "Have a nice day." he snarled, before slamming the door in my face.

What the hell?

* * *

Bipolarward's return.. in yet another to-be angsty fic! :D

Leave me some love, leave me some hate, leave me some skittles. Whichever you prefer. Personally, I prefer the latter.

*rainbow*

I just have to say something hilarious. I had to repost this, because I was so mortified. My internet has been messing around with me, and for some reason, it didn't save the editing I had done in the manager. It had all of the typos and overuse of words. I bet some of them are still in there, too. Oh my. I'm still blushing crimson.


End file.
